No One Wants To Read About Beauty & The Beast
by Aubrey Bruxton
Summary: Dave Karofsky has always loved the movie Beauty & The Beast and has even dreamed of someday finding his beauty. What happens when he finds his beauty in none other than Kurt Hummel...:.eventual Kurt/Dave. Rated T for now but that may change.


**Well this is my first non Harry Potter story so Im a little bit nervous. I was inspired to write this after reading the line: "**The beauty and the beauty. That's a story everyone wants to read," **in the story Detention by dorydafish. (A really nice story by the way so go check it out after you've read&reviwed this.) This story isn't gonna be very long, 3-5 chapters maybe. There's gonna be some slashy goodness thrown in at some point so YAY!. I must warn you guys now though...this story doesn't have a happy ending (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (Although if I did I would be the happiest gay boy alive).**

**

* * *

**

_Tale as old as time _

_True as it can be _

_Barely even friends _

_Then somebody bends Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change _

_Small to say the least _

_Both a little scared _

_Neither one prepared _

_Beauty and the Beast _

When I was little that was my favorite movie of all time. What? I was six, I didn't know any better. I remember spending entire weekends watching it over and over again. Why? Because I was in love with Beauty, or Belle as my mom pointed out after I held a 10 minute gush fest about her. I thought she was the most amazing person in the world. Besides my mommy of course. She was pretty, she sang like an angel and she fell in love with a Beast and turned him into a Prince. I was always wild as a kid so my mom took to calling me her "little Beast".

"Does that mean I'll find a Beauty to turn me inta a prince mommy?" I would ask.

"Of course sweetheart." She would always reply. It wasn't until the third day of kindergarten that I found my Beauty. I remember that day really well because Sani Lopez came up to my table during finger painting and threw the orange paint on the back of the teacher's sweater blaming it on me. All because I was teasing Brittany about her pigtails. So I got sent to the back of the room to sit in the naughty corner. I was sitting with my arms crossed brooding until I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

The kid sitting at the table in front of me was hunched over their painting really focusing. Her long brown hair fell forward covering most of her face. But that's not what caught my attention. It was her voice and more specifically what she was singing:

_Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . . _

_"Madame Gaston!" _

_Can't you just see it? _

_"Madame Gaston!" _

_His "little wife" _

_No sir! Not me! _

_I guarantee it _

_I want much more than this provincial life _

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere _

_I want it more than I can tell _

_And for once it might be grand _

_To have someone understand _

_I want so much more than they've got planned _

She was singing a song from Beauty and The Beast.

"You sing pretty" I said coming to stand beside her table.

"Huh?" she asked looking up. She had the biggest most prettiest blue-green eyes I'd ever seen peeking through long curly eyelashes.

"I said, you sing pretty." I repeated shyly. She blushed and broke into an equally shy smile that made my tummy do flips even if the smile was missing a front tooth.

"I'm David." I said puffing up my little chest and holding my hand out to shake just like my daddy taught me men should do when meeting new people.

"David Karofsky! Back to the naughty corner for you." The teacher yelled at me from the front of the room before the 'Belle' girl could tell me her name.

When it came time for recess I went out to the playground keeping an eye out for the girl with the pretty eyes that couldn't decide whether to be blue or green. I found her sitting on the swings all by herself. She was wearing sandals with pink sparkles, khaki shorts, a plain white t-shirt and a pale pink scarf that went flowing behind her with her hair every time she swung forward. Once she stopped I ran over to her cause my mommy says it's a bad idea to get too close to someone when they're swinging.

"Hello Davi." She said smiling that smile that made my tummy squirm.

"My name's not Davi, its David. But you can call me Dave." I said.

"I know, but I like Davi. I think it sounds gooder." she replied cutely.

"Oh. Ok. What's your name?" I asked taking up the swing beside her.

"Im Kurt Hummel. My mommy calls me Princess Kurt, but you can't call me Princess Kurt cause only my mommy can. Got it?" she said with her cute little button nose upturned.

"Ok Kurt…wait Kurt? That's a weird name for a girl." I said as we started swinging.

She giggled. It sounded like bells-yep, definitely my Beauty!

"No silly. Im a boy."

"Oh. I thought you were a girl cause on a counta your long hair." He giggled again and I almost fell off the swing.

"That happens a lot, but Im a boy. I've got a putt-putt and everything."

I stopped swinging to look at him. "A what?" I asked.

"You know, a putt-putt." He said pointing to his crotch.

"Oh, you mean a pee-wee." I said when I realized what he was talking about.

"That's a dumb name for it. Putt-putt sounds more…el-gent."

"If you say so." I said looking around at the playground before my eyes landed on the jungle gym. "Hey you wanna play on da monkey bars?"

He made up his face and the squirmy feeling came back. "No I might break a nail."

"Oh come on don't be such a girl."

"I'm not a girl, I'm a princess." He sniffed.

"Well princess, I bet I could beat you in a race on the monkey bars…unless you're too chicken." I teased getting up from the swing.

"you wish." Kurt sniffed at me turning up his nose. Before I could say another word he had jumped off the swing in midair landing a few feet away from me and took off in the direction of the monkey bars. It took me a minute to stop gaping at what he had done and start running before he got to the jungle gym first.

"HA! I beat you." Kurt chirped throwing a huge grin my way.

"That was so cool." I exclaimed as I caught up to him. "How did you do that?"

"What? The jump? Its not that hard, its just like taking a big jump only from higher up." said Kurt.

"Wasn't you scared?" I asked cocking my head with a little frown.

"Nah, i do that all the time. Now come on so i can whoop your butt at the monkey bars." Kurt laughed

"Thats what you think." I said climbing up to reach for the overhead bars beside Kurt. Our hands touched and we smiled at each other.

"Hey Dave what are you doing talking to that weirdo." a voice rang out.

I looked over to see Damon Azimio, and this short kid named Fan, or Flip or something standing behind a scowling Noah Puckerman.

* * *

**I wasn't too sure about breaking it off right there. It felt a little premature...ah well. What did you guys think? Please review.**


End file.
